


Release Day

by Robronfics



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfics/pseuds/Robronfics
Summary: What if Aaron hadn't stopped taking drugs after Robert visited him in prison? After Aaron is caught taking and dealing drugs he loses the appeal and has to serve the full 12 months sentence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is for anyone who loves reading a bit of angst...

The day had finally arrived, he had managed to survive a whole gruelling twelve months without the man he loved, and today he would finally get him back.

For the first time in ages he was able to pull himself from the bed without too much of a struggle, pulling his dark jeans on with ease and grabbing a shirt from the wardrobe without spending ages staring at the collection of hoodies that lay next to them.

Finally he could leave their bedroom this morning without dreading coming back to another night with an empty bed where his husband should be, tonight they would be lying there together.

Making his way down the stairs he found he couldn't keep the smile away that was actually reaching his eyes today, and walking into the backroom he felt lighter somehow, all because in a few short hours he would be bringing Aaron home.

It wasn't until he noticed the leaflet on the kitchen counter 'how to help a loved one with drug addiction' that his good mood was dampened.

 

He was took back to the day he had been told Aaron would no longer be released early, they had found out he had been taking drugs and delivering to other inmates and the judge had dismissed the appeal.

Robert had been so angry at the time, he had put everything into that appeal to get Aaron out of that hell, but then he and Chas had gone to visit and saw the broken man that sat in front of them. They still haven't spoken about what had pushed Aaron to use, but Robert knew that Aaron must have been suffering.

Over the following few months each time Robert visited there seemed to be less of the old Aaron there, he would still say things that would remind Robert of the good times, but the man that sat in front of Robert looked nothing like his Aaron, he was much slimmer, his eyes sunken in and fidgeting all over the place, it was no wonder he had been caught out.

 

Nine months into his sentence Aaron finally asked for help, "Please Robert, I can't do this on my own anymore"

He remembers thinking it would get easier after Aaron had asked for help, they had put him temporarily in isolation whilst the drugs were working their way out of his system, something about it being better if he was away from all temptation.

But the next visit was the hardest visit off them all, Aaron couldn't keep still, he had been warned that the withdrawal from spice would be bad but he could never have imagined this. Aaron was sweating that much he looked like he had just come straight from the shower and he seemed unable to control the shaking. He begged Robert over and over to give him something, said he needed it just to stop the pain, then he was violently sick so they had to take him back to his cell. He would never be able to erase that visit from his memory no matter how hard he tried.

But over the following weeks as the dugs left his system and he attended weekly counselling the old Aaron stared to come back, Robert was eventually able to take Liv to visit again and the smile on Aarons face was what made it all worth it.

 

"Robert are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Robert looked up from the table to find Chas sat opposite him staring as if waiting for an answer.

"Sorry I was miles away, what did you say?"

"Are you alright?"

Robert gulped pushing away all the thoughts going on in his head so he could focus on giving Chas an answer "Yeah fine, I was just thinking"

"That's dangerous you know" normally that would at least get her a smile but after no response at all she tried another approach "Look I know today is going to be difficult and none of us really know what to expect, but at least he will be back with us and we can look after him properly"

"I know. It's just its been so long, what if it's not the same between us anymore. What if he hates me for what he went through"

Taking Roberts hand in hers she gives it a reassuring squeeze "Robert my son loves you, he always will, nothing will have changed"

 

* * *

 

Robert sits nervously in the reception area, it seems he has picked up Aarons nervous habit of twisting his ring back and forth on his finger whilst his eye watches the clock tick closer to ten o'clock.

Each time the door in the corner of the room opens he looks up eagerly only to be disappointed to see it's just another officer finishing their shift, he can hear the shouting and slamming of doors only for it all to go quiet again once the door closes.

After what feels like hours but can only really be minutes the man he has been so desperate for is escorted out into the reception area and taken over to the desk, he looks over briefly at Robert and nods before his eyes find the floor again.

"Mr dingle, can you please check all your personal items are accounted for and then sign here please" Robert just about catches what the guard says before the door is opened once again and shouting fills the room once more, he doesn't miss the way Aarons shoulders tense and then relax slightly as the door closes.

He watches as Aarons shaking hands open the plastic bag to remove his ring and has to control the large intake of breath as it catches in his throat seeing Aaron put the ring not onto his finger where it belongs but into his pocket.

Taking the pen Aaron signs the paper and hands it over to the guard "That will be all then, you can be on your way"

A small nod to the guard and then he is turning to face Robert, he's not sure who makes the move first but before they know it they have their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Aaron clings to him and after a minute or so and some uncomfortable stares from the other people in the room Robert pulls back slightly and can see the tears forming the younger mans eyes.

Aaron looks up at him, at a loss with what to say "Let's just get out of here yeah?"

Aaron nods and leans his head into Roberts shoulder as he leads the way back to the car.

 

* * *

 

Pulling up outside Robert takes a minute to watch the younger man sat next to him , his head resting on top of his bag, eyes closed breathing even. It's nice to see him relaxed again, to not have to look into those eyes that are filled with so much pain, pain that he shouldn't have had to go through.

Unfortunately the calmness is short lived as Chas runs towards the car followed by Liv and before Robert gets the chance to stop her she is tapping on the passenger side window making Aaron jumps up in his seat, eyes darting around in every direction.

Robert tries putting a reassuring hand on Aarons knee "Hey, it's alright your home, your safe"

Aaron takes a deep breath in and his face softens slightly before nodding and grabbing his bag, as he pulls himself from the car Robert notices him refuse the hugs that are waiting for him and carry on straight through the back entrance of the pub.

Robert could see Chas' face drop as she watched her son go inside without even looking at any of them "Just give him a bit of space yeah, I think it's just a bit overwhelming for him"

"He wouldn't even look at us Rob... How did he seem to you on the way home?"

"I'm not sure he hasn't said a word yet" Robert looks to Liv and sees the worry in her eyes and put his arm around her "Don't worry we are all going to be there for him, let's just take this one day at a time"

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles to adapt to life back home. Will a session with his counsellor help him get back on track?

It's been a week since Aaron had been released and he was struggling.

He had spent every day since he arrived home doing the same routine, wake up, put on a brave face for everyone, attempt to stomach some food, struggle through the day, go to bed, repeat.

Only thing was Aaron wasn't so sure his 'putting on a brave face' was fooling anyone. He knew that as he stood at the bathroom sink now, splashing cold water on his face to try to calm himself down, Robert would be on the other side of the door listening to his every move.

He knows because every morning when he leaves the bathroom, Robert walks by making it seem like he was just passing, but Aaron knows that isn't the case. He knows because he can see the shadow of his feet beneath the bathroom door as he sits on the floor, knees hugged tight to his chest hoping that he can stay strong for another day.

This morning is no different, he takes a deep breath and opens the door to find Robert suspiciously inspecting a small tear in the wallpaper.

"Have you seen this?" Roberts ask in a high pitched tone that he can't seem to help when he lies, it just confirms what he already knew, everyone was keeping a close eye on him.

"Hmm" Aaron mumbles, not bothering to look and  walking straight through to the bedroom to get changed. He knows he has been short with Robert since getting home but he just doesn't want his husband to look close enough at him, because he is afraid of the desperate look that will probably show in his eyes, he was desperate for a fix.

He remembers back to his first morning back at home and how he had snapped at Robert.

_"Aaron why don't you sit down, I'll get us something to eat"_

_"I'm fine" He replied knowing he wasn't, but he couldn't let on he was struggling already._

_"How about I make you some toast? Something to settle your stomach?" Robert tried again._

_"I'm not ill Robert"_

_"I know, sorry. Just let me make you something yeah? anything you like.."_

_"No. I said I'm fine"_

_"Ok a cup of tea then" Robert had asked whilst already grabbing a mug, as if hoping a cup of tea would solve all of their problems._

_"Robert!! Just stop!" Aarons raised voice seemed to stop Robert in his tracks._

_"Sorry..  I was just trying to help"_

And Aaron knew that, all they wanted to do was help but he didn't want it, he had spent months doing things on his own and he didn't know how to let anyone help him anymore.

"Do you want a lift to counselling today?"

He was brought back to his thoughts as Robert entered the bedroom. He glanced into the mirror he was stood in front of, at some point he had got dressed he didn't know whether to be worried that he had no recollection of even opening the wardrobe, or be proud that he was so great at multi tasking.

"Aaron?"

He looked up slightly seeing Robert in the reflection as well, standing leaning against the door frame in the blue shirt that Aaron loved, "Nah your alright, I'm sure you've got plenty of work on"

 

* * *

 

 

"It's good to see you again Aaron"

He looks up releasing it's happened again, he doesn't remember leaving the pub and now he's sat in front of John, his counsellor from the prison. He was glad in a way that he had been able to keep seeing him and didn't have to get used to telling yet another stranger his problems.

_The first meeting with John hadn't gone so well, he had actually reminded him slightly of paddy, he had the same build, the glasses and the same nervous stutter. Aaron hadn't been having a good day before he had been called to meet his new counsellor, his head was pounding, craving more drugs and John just kept pushing and pushing until Aaron snapped. Aaron winced at the memory, he had jumped up from his chair so quickly and his fists just seemed to take over, before he knew it two guards were dragging him back to his cell._

"So how has your first week back at home been?" John questioned, notebook at the ready.

"It's been nice" he lied "Good to be back with my family"

_(Awful, I feel more alone than ever and I can't get used to all this freedom)_

"And who have you got at home supporting you?"

"My mum, Robert, a few friends"

_(There are people offering me help but I can't take it, it just feels like they are all on edge around me and I hate it.)_

"How do you think your coping"

"Alright I guess."

_(I'm not sure I am. It's so loud in my head, every part of me screaming out for the high, just to forget everything for a while.)_

He talks to John for the next hour, not once does an honest answer leave his mouth, he keeps the truth to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron stepped out into the rain, watching it fall to the ground leaving large puddles scattered across the car park, the light from the street lamps giving the place an orange glow.

As he wasn't entirely sure how he got there he didn't know if he should be looking for his own car or someone else's. He reached into his jacket pocked pulling his keys out and scanned his eyes around him as he pressed the button to unlock the car.

A few rows back he sees the lights come to life on his car and begins to walk towards it when he is stopped in tracks by a familiar laugh.

It couldn't be could it?

He wasn't due for release anytime soon.

His heart plummeted as the figure appeared in view from a side alley, walking along side another muscular man.

He was frozen to the spot.

How had Jason found him?

 

His breathing was coming in short gasps, heaving what air he could get into his lungs as quick as possible. His shaking hands were back with a vengeance as he tried to get a grip on his keys, walking as quick as his legs would take him back to the car.

Finally slamming the door shut he reached straight for the lock button, securing the doors making him safe from the outside world.

It wasn't long before his phone was in his hand and he was searching through his contacts almost by instinct, but it wasn't Roberts name he was looking for.

The phone started to ring, he swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat and took a deep steadying breath.

"Hello"

"Hi I was given your number by a mate of mine, said if I ever needed fixing up you were the guy to call"

And there it was the thing he promised himself he wouldn't do. He just needed a small amount, and he would keep it under control now. Just a bit to numb the constant fear he was feeling, maybe then he could try and get on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) X

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes, I'm not the best with grammar. I could of read it through a hundred times and still found something I wasn't happy with so I decided just to post it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
